The present application relates to a fine particle measuring device. In particular, the present application relates to a fine particle analysis device that optically analyzes a property of a fine particle.
Such fine particle measuring devices have been used that radiate light to fine particles which flow in a flow path which is formed in a flow cell or on a microchip so as to detect scattered light from the fine particles or fluorescence emitted from the fine particles or from fluorescent substances which are labeled on the fine particles and measure optical properties of the fine particles.
International Publication No. WO2005/103642 discloses a specimen discrimination device that includes a detected-light receiving optical fiber so as to measure a property with higher sensitivity. This device measures fluctuation of received light quantity of back scattered light emitted from a specimen, being able to detect a state (transmittance, absorption, or the like) of the specimen.